


You Raise Me Up

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, nothing but fluff, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so wearyWhen troubles come, and my heart burdened beThen, I am still and wait here in the silenceUntil you come and sit awhile with meYou raise me up, so I can stand on mountainsYou raise me up to walk on stormy seasI am strong when I am on your shouldersYou raise me up to more than I can beThere is no life, no life without its hungerEach restless heart beats so imperfectlyBut then you come, and I am filled with wonderSometimes I think I glimpse eternity..."-"You Raise Me Up," Brendan Graham, Rolf Lovland, Rene Oosthuizen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treelight/gifts).



John was finishing up the washing from breakfast, when he heard Rosie mumble, "Yock." He turned and watched as she pulled a curl and squealed with delight as it fell into Sherlock's eyes. "Yock!" She yelled.

Sherlock blew the errant curl out of his face, or tried to, then glanced up to see John grinning at him. "Her first word."

"Not the word I was intending, I've been trying to teach her 'Da' for the last couple of weeks," Sherlock grumbled good-naturedly. "But she is a Watson, after all, I imagine she will do everything her own way, if she is anything like her Da."

"Da?" Rosie turned around in Sherlock's arms and screeched for John to pick her up.

"See?" Sherlock snorted as he picked Rosie up in his arms and carried her to John. He shook his head at John as he whispered, "you have a bit of honey on your nose, love." He kissed the tip of John's nose as he handed Rosie to him. 

"All better?" John sighed as he rubbed his nose, then gave Rosie a hug. He buried his face into his daughter's curls and took a deep breath, then let it go softly.

"Much. What? John - are you okay?" Sherlock's voice changed, the snark was gone, the usual bite had vanished, as he searched John's face for any distress.

"Yeah, I am, Sherlock, for the first time, I think, in a long time. I didn't believe it was possible for me to be this ridiculously happy. I don't deserve -"

Sherlock took Rosie from John, put her in her high chair and gave her a biscuit to teethe on, then he wrapped his arms around John and kissed his hair. "You do deserve to be happy, John. Of all the people on this planet, you deserve it. It is your turn."

"Our turn, Sherlock. I'm happy because I get to be with you, and Rosie. I finally, finally have a family that loves me, for everything I am. You have no idea what that means to me, love."

Sherlock stared at him in wonder, then shook his head as he murmured, "Don't I, John? Do you really not know how long I've dreamed of having all this -" he turned and waved his hand at the chaos that 221B had become since the renovation.

"Mess? Disaster?" John chuckled, but couldn't stop smiling.

"No, John, all this love. I feel surrounded by it every minute of the day. Maybe some day, this will become so normal for me, I will stop being gobsmacked by it all and take it for granted, but, right now -"

"Yeah, love, I know." John kissed him lightly, and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a kiss that John could feel in his toes. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."


End file.
